


The Majestic Dragon and The Angry Queen

by BatchSan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Community: darkfantasybingo, Dark, Dragons, Fairy Tales, Fantasy, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a kingdom far away, a Queen envied a dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Majestic Dragon and The Angry Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _Dragons_ @ [Dark Fantasy Bingo](http://darkfantasybingo.dreamwidth.org).
> 
> This is from a storybook in an original WIP I'm working on. A storybook for dragons. It's probably safe to assume I should never write children's storybooks. xD

Once upon a time, a Queen was angry.

Betwixt stony castle walls, she paced and raged a mighty rage.

She had no King. She had no heirs, and with each passing day, she grew older. 

The men of her kingdom desired her greatly for she was a mighty beauty, however, their Queen was a picky woman and desired only the best. No man in the kingdom had proven to be the best in her eyes.

It was for this reason she raged. 

Messengers were sent to far away villages and kingdoms, seeking suitors worthy of the Queen. Man after man stepped forth, hoping to claim her heart. Man after man could not measure up to her high standards and were turned away, often humiliated.

Finally, as a new day opened over the horizon, a new suitor stepped forth. He was from a distant land and believed in strange ideals and customs, but he was young, handsome, and well built. The angry Queen was struck by him strongly.

Yet she needed to measure his worth beyond his beauty, for she was still a picky woman and desired not only a handsome face, but a fearless heart and a brave soul. So she set him a task.

In the mountains nearby, a majestic beast of a dragon lived. She was taller than the Queen's highest tower and her wings could easily shroud the mountains if for whatever reason she chose to do so, or so wild stories like to claim. The truth was far more realistic as the dragon, while indeed majestic, was nigh more taller than any regular adult dragon and her wings could not, in fact, cover up the mountains. Of all the beings in the world though, no one or thing could rival the angry Queen's own beauty as such as the dragon could, and that was not a fanciful or drunken overstatement of truth.

The suitor's task was simple. Recently, word had come about that the dragon had laid a nest of eggs. If the suitor could sneak into the nest and destroy the eggs, then the Queen would accept his hand in marriage.

Long before dawn of the next day, the man set out toward the mountains. He kept himself pressed to shadows and silent as death, forgoing armor to do so. It was either a very stupid move or a very brave one, and depending on his survival, others would deem him as either one or the other. He carried only a golden hatchet carefully laced to his back and a sword kept hidden in a scabbard at his waist.

The man was a very determined man.

An hour or two after dawn, the majestic dragon awoke with a mighty yawn. She stretched her neck and then her wings before looking over her nest. Inside, four eggs lied quietly, waiting for their moment of hatching. Nuzzling them gently with her snout, she breathed a contented sigh and set flight into the air with a great flap of her wings. The eggs would be safe, she knew, so far away as they were hid away from men. 

The majestic dragon was unaware of the man climbing the rocks below and went off to find her first meal of the day in confident ignorance. Shortly after her departure, the man pulled himself into the nest, tumbling awkwardly into it. Immediately, he spied four large eggs, each as large as his head, if not twice as large. When he stooped to test the weight of one, he found it heavy, but not unbearably so. It was rare for a human to encounter a dragon egg, even rarer for a human to hold one in such a manner as he currently was.

Undoing the laces that held his hatchet in place, the man brought it around to examine it. Catching his reflection, he smiled in assurance, victory and the Queen's hand in marriage close at hand. Positioning the first egg so it would not roll away, he raised the hatchet over his head and closed his eyes to prevent anything from recoiling into them. 

In doing so, he failed to see a large shadow overhead. 

He barely had a chance to begin his swing before the hatchet was knocked from his grasp by a taloned foot. The roar of the majestic dragon split the man's ears with pain, forcing him to clamp his hands down over them to keep sane from the pain. When she swooped in for a proper attack, the man dropped his hands and removed his sword from its scabbard, lunging at the dragon when she was close enough.

The sword bounced harmlessly off of her hide, but the man knew a way to kill a dragon for he had slain one once before. Making a circle to find the hatchet, he reclaimed it from the ground and turned in time to catch a ride between the dragon's forearms. He waited until she opened her mouth to breath her mighty fire upon him and stabbed upward at her mouth, but his aim was slightly amiss and he scraped her sharp teeth instead of catching the pliable flesh of her mouth.

Aware now of the man's intent, the dragon snapped her teeth down on the sword, shattering the iron with ease. Worried, but still not afraid, the man allowed himself to be lifted toward her mouth before lashing out at her eyes with the golden hatchet. Blade bit into one unprotected eyeball, blinding it immediately.

As the dragon roared with a mighty pain, the man anticipated being dropped down into the safety of the nest from whence he'd be able to either make a plan to finish off the dragon or finish his task of destroying the eggs. What he had not expected was for the dragon to flap higher into the air, bursting through the clouds high in the morning sky. The man roared with fear, panic filling him worst than any pain he had ever known or imagined. 

Finally, the dragon stilled in the sky, her majestic wings catching a current of air to keep them aloft. The man could see naught but clouds and endless blue. He shivered from cold, and dread.

A moment later, he screamed.

The majestic dragon, blind in one eye, and fearful for the safety of her eggs, dropped the man in her arms. She watched with her single good eye as he fell, following after a moment. It was not in her nature to enjoy senseless killing, for she was a peaceful dragon, good and truer than any man could ever hope to be. But a punishment was a punishment, especially when it involved keeping her unborn young safe.

The man tumbled through the air screaming until the air ripped his throat dry and raw. His only comfort in the end was that his eyes were closed when his body broke against stony castle walls some time later.

The Queen shrunk when a heavy shadow draped her windows in darkness as the dragon swooped down in a close arc a moment later. Seeing her punishment carried out, the majestic dragon roared into the morning sky and flew off back to her nest.

The townspeople could be heard screaming for miles. And the angry Queen's screams were loudest of them all when she saw what had become of her suitor.

Tired from the mornings excursions, and in pain from her destroyed eye, the dragon came to rest at the edge of her nest. Relief flooded her when she saw that her eggs had been undisturbed. Leaning forward as she'd done earlier, she nuzzled them and pulled back with a start when one moved. With a chirping roar of joy, the majestic dragon watched as the first of her young broke through it's shell.

Moments later, the other three followed suit and the majestic dragon roared into the morning sky with never-ending joy.

Miles away, an angry Queen sobbed and mourned the heirs she would never bear.


End file.
